


The Christmas Eve Miracle

by KingOfPortCharles



Category: General Hospital, Jason Morgan/Damian Spinelli - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfPortCharles/pseuds/KingOfPortCharles
Summary: Jason Morgan is having terrible year after being kept away for a decade, and now he is with Spin on the docks. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Jason Morgan/Damian Spinelli





	The Christmas Eve Miracle

Jason Morgan walks on the docks of Ports Charles at eleven o’clock on Christmas Eve, and he was in for quite a surprise at what he saw.

He could not sleep after the day he had with the entire Port Charles. I can hear them yap in my ears over an over again about Samantha Morgan.

“Spinelli is that you ? What are you doing here in the middle of the night.” Jason yells out loud for the whole town to hear causing Spinelli to jump.

He jumps up staring at Jason who raises his hands in confuses. Spinelli shrugs as Jason sighs walking over to him an tries his best to coax Spinelli.

“Let me guess Maxie has broken your heart again.” Jason says nonchalantly without any hesitation. “Look I just broke up with Sam as well.” He says.

“My dad thought it would be best for him to meet Maximista. Unfortunately, he knows it was all for not.” Spinelli.

“Why did you break up with fair Samantha?”  
Spinelli asks him trying to change the subject yet again.

“Nice try ! Sam an I were over the moment I left town.” Jason says taking a swig off beer.  
Spin grabs it from taking another one.

“Are you drunk Spinelli?” Jason ask smelling Spins breath taking his hand so he can lift it over his shoulders.

Spin stands drunkenly walking around the peer so Jason positions his back to the wall for support.

Jason felt a foreign hand grabs his chest push it down to his waist, and jolts at Spin’s position of choice.

“Spin...What exactly are you doing Spin?” He asks Spinelli who was now getting closer to his face.

Spinelli takes a huge gulp as he leans in ever closer kissing Jason on the lips. Jason pushes him back in shock as Spin comes back to his senses.

“I am so sorry Stone cold I don’t even know why I did that.” Spin runs his mouth off as he backs away.

He was races out of the room in a huff letting his mind go all over the place. Jason sighs loud once again as he bumps into Drew.

“Did I just see Spin kissing you?” A sly Drew ask Jason who sighs shaking his head.

“What was that about?” Drew ask him shrugs his shoulders.

“He likes you Jason huh? What are you going to do about it?” Drew says.

“I guess I kind of like it now that same and I are over.” Jason says.

“Look I have to go because I need to do.” Jason starts to say.

Drew nods his head as Jason brushes past him on his way looking all over town.

Jason grabs his motorcycle finding Spin at the bridge he met Robin again upon his return.

“I love you Stone cold I mean Jason I guess.” Spin goes rambling again.

“Don’t run away from me never again.” Jason warns sternly.

“I am sorry was not sure if you will murder me for that or punish me.” He says happily.

“I love you too Spinelli I never thought of it like that.” Jason says taking Spins arms into his.

He grabs his face kissing Spinelli on the lips so tenderly.

“Do you want to follow me home? I’ll give you ride.” Jason says smirking at him.

He winks at Spinelli who takes the offer laying on his back.

They kiss one more time Jason has found love all over again he was not letting it go.

To be continued.


End file.
